JasonEl: The Son of Superman
by KryotonSoldier13
Summary: Jason-El's introduction into the lore of the superman myth. he steps into his fathers footsteps as the hero of metropolis


Jason-EL: the son of superman

Prologue

It is 20 years into the future from the end of season 8 on smallville. Since then, Clark and lois married and had Jason Kent or Jason-El. Lois made her way up to owner of the daily planet after all those superman columns. Clark or superman became the hero of metropolis until Lex Luthor came back for revenge. Lex and Clark battled on until Lex kills Clark with the help of Metallo. unknown to Lois, Lex, and the world, Lois was pregnant and soon the second hero of metropolis would emerge. With the help of Martha Kent, until her death, Lois raised her son to be as fast, strong, kind, and determined as Clark. after dropping out of smallville high, Jason went to be a reporter with her mother at the daily planet. With the willingness as his aunt Chloe's reporting skills, he made his way to the same place lois was in season 8. Now with the help of the Red Arrow, Jason, the new superman, fights crime, as a new story is about to begin.

Episode 1-1: Vengeance

Lois's office

Lois is sitting at her desk reading the headline of the daily newspaper with Jason standing on the other side

Lois: Jason, you've done it again. a major headliner that is selling.

Jason: well you know me

Lois: How did you actually defeat the rouge armadillo

Jason: that's one secret I wont tell, not even to you.

Lois: *smiles* of course, how did I not know u were going to say that.

Lois gets up from her chair and orders Jason out

Lois: now ur next assignment is to cover the new CEO of Luther corp. as ive said before many times, luthors are dangerous. so watch ur back. Lana will do her best to point u out.

Jason: I know mom I know what to do.

As Jason leaves, lois closes the door and holds a picture of Clark, lois and jason on the kent farm.

Lois: ooh Clark, he reminds me so much of u.

Cuts to intro theme and song

Cuts to outside Luthor corp

A crowd gathers with tons of press. Jason walks to the back of the crowd

Old Lana Luthor: We are proud to present Lex Luthor, CEO of Luthor corp.

Old Lex walks out with cane: thank you Lana, today is a glorious day. I remember the day I became head CEO after my fathers death. Now today my daughter, Lanette Luthor will become the head CEO who replaces me. My time is up as I only have one month left to live before I die of brain cancer. I welcome out Lanette Luthor.

Lanette walks out and speaks but no voice heard.

Jason staring at Lana and Lex who give an evil glance back.

After the ceremony and speech, Jason, disguised as Mathew Perry, interviews Lanette.

After the interview, Jason quickly tries to get out of the plaza but runs into old Lana

Lana: hello Jason

Jason: Lana Luther. um sorry but my name is Mathew

Lana: I know a Kent when I see one.

Lana reaches into her purse and pulls out a gun when she notices Jason super sped away.

Lana: Damn it.

Lana takes out her phone: begin with project Orion.

She hangs up and dials again: begin with plan A.

She hangs up again and walks away with a meteor rock in her hand.

Kent farm

Jason doing chores when Rachelle Sullivan comes in

Rachelle: well well well, the mighty hero cleaning horse poo off the ground. not what I pictured u doing when a new Luthor gains all knowledge of Lex and Lionel Luthor.

Jason: Its my moms rule and you know that

Rachelle: you never know. Anyway, my mom asked me to give you this, she said it was you're fathers.

Jason opens box and a clear giant crystal shines in his face: what is it

Rachelle: she said its a knowledge crystal, she says ur father wants to talk to you.

Jason super speeds to fortress.

Luthor mansion

Lana lying on couch while Lex is pouring a glass of wine while lanette is at the desk researching project Gemini

Lex: now u know everything both me and my father knows

Lanette: This is interesting. Now I know what to do

Lex: good.

Lex walks over to fireplace and drinks wine. Lana wakes up and walks to him and whispers something. The talk for a while. a loud bang is heard from the roof. they both look up and a explosion recks the room. Lanette badly injured, looks up to see both her mom and dad dead.

She gets up and a black hooded figure with a bow and arrow comes from the ceiling. the figure shoots an arrow at Lanette.

She ducks and rolls while pulling out a desert eagle from her leg and fires three shots at the figure. the figure drops dead.

She walks over to see Oliver and Chloe Queens son dead.

She goes and picks up a phone while body guards rush in and take care of things.

Lanette: Report.........Good, Start with plan b. i want them dead. no survivors.

cuts to fortress

Jason falls out of super speed. Not knowing where he is.

Jason puts the crystal into the slot

Jor-els voice emerges: Hello son of Kal-el

Jason: who are u

Jor-el: I am what u may call, a grandfather.

Jason: so you're jor-el

Jor-el: yes. your father wanted me to train you if this crystal was ever placed in the fortress. I have been waiting a long time.

A burst of light emerges and Jason goes into a trance. gaining all kryptonian knowledge.

after a few hours, jason falls to the ground

Jor-el: you know everything your father knew. now u must begin your training. I will await you while you break ties with everyone you know.

Jason: what do you mean

Jor-el: you will be training for a very long time. now go.

Jason: I wont train. I know what I can do. Your not the boss of me.

Jor-el: The same attitude as your father. You will know when you must train. when you know that your own knowledge will fail, you will come back.

the fortress goes dim and black. the crystal falls out.

Jason then runs to metropolis

Daily planet

Lois sitting at desk with Chloe across from her

Chloe: well I think that's a good story for why they are dead.

Lois: your running into hot water Chloe, Oliver would not be happy.

Chloe about to speak when a bullet flies through window behind lois and hits her in the throat. she drops dead.

Lois running away but gets shot in the back twice. Rachelle runs in and finds both dead.

Jason super speeds in to find them dead.

Jason: what happened

Rachel: a sniper.

Jason runs to window and sees a sniper in the distance. he runs over at fast speed and kills the sniper. he sees its a body guard of lex's.

Jason runs to Rachel who is crying.

Jason: Lex did this

Rachelle: haven't you heard, Lex and Lana are dead. there was an explosion. Lanette is speaking on the news.

Jason runs to TV. watches Lanette's speech.

He takes Rachel back to her house then goes home.

Kent farm the next day

Jason holding the legion ring. Rachelle walks in

Rachel: Hey i got you're call.

Jason: Im using the ring

Rachel: your father said not to use that unless it meant the world was in danger

Jason: well im going to use it

Jason puts it on and a large purple light flashes

Back in time before the sniper

Jason finds the sniper who has already killed Chloe, he kills him before he can kill lois.

Jason runs back up to the daily planet to find Rachel crying over her mothers dead body. Lois in the corner

Lois: what the hell was that

Jason: a sniper from Luthor corp.

Lois: damn them, damn them all.

lois runs off

Luthor Mansion

\\Lanette with a meteor rock at the desk.

Jason runs in in full uniform

Lanette: ahhhh superman, nice of you to join me. *fires gun*

Jason stands there as the meteor rock bullets fire off him: nice try

Lanette: hmmm I thought as much. but see I also have powers, thanks to my mom and dad and project Prometheus.

Jason and lanette run at each other and fist fight. Jason punches lanette in the face and send s her flying into the fireplace. she gets up and super jumps at him and sends them both flying into the wall and out into the sky. they punch each other then land in a field. jason kicks her away but she grabs his legs and tosses him.

she holds out a kryptonian blade, and runs at Jason. Jason pulls out a crystal and sends it at her. it opens a portal to the phantom zone. she flies in. as Jason is walking away. another portal opens as she walks out.

Lanette: my mother gave me a way out. she said it might come in handy one day.

Jason and Lanette puching and throwing eachother, wrecking down trees. Lanette fighting like Lana does. Jason keeps punching her until lanette passes out from exustion. but before she does she says: I know who u r, jason Kent.

*Back In time Clark at farm at end of season 8 just after he speaks with Chloe*

Clark on phone: Im going away for a while. Can you send someone to take care of it. Thanks mom.

hangs up.

He walks out and a large flash in the sky occurs. Clark looks up and sees the Red Arrow. She hands him a crystal.

Clark: who are you and what is this.

Red Arrow: this is a knowledge crystal. you must get ready to use it. you future son will need your guidance.

She disappears. Clark confused but puts it away and runs off to fortress

Cut to black


End file.
